


The Secret of Cabot House

by Sigrid_Storrada



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Ghouls, Het, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with minimal Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigrid_Storrada/pseuds/Sigrid_Storrada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Emogene Cabot doesn't know won't hurt her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He glanced at his watch again. Quarter-past midnight. 

Wilhelmina’s sleeping meds would have kicked in by now. The old girl was in her bedroom just down the hall, but she’d be dead to the world at this hour.

Jack was still tinkering away in his laboratory and wouldn’t usually come to bed much before three or four in the morning, giving Deegan a good three hour window of undisturbed time. That was more than enough.

He swiveled on the desk chair as he peered over the unconscious figure sprawled out on the bed before him, his thin, ruined lips sucking deeply on the butt of his cigarette.

Emogene was slumped over onto her stomach, face to the side, passed out but still fully dressed.

Her loose-fitting clothes weren’t particularly flattering on her slim frame, but his eyes traced the swell of her ass and up the slight curve of her long back, her usually-coiffed blonde bob mussed around her sleeping face, and he smirked. Pretty girl.

Lips parting, he inhaled air and smoke together, nicotine tingling through his body and his groin aching with hungry anticipation over what he was about to do. He checked his watch again.

Twenty-past. She’d be good and stoned by now.

He’d slipped a special kind of calmex cocktail into the nightcap she’d poured herself downstairs. That was a good half hour ago now, and he’d followed and supported her as she walked shakily upstairs, helping her to bed like the gentleman everyone believed him to be. When her head hit the pillow she was out like a light, but his night was only just beginning.

He had turned the key in her bedroom door behind him, sealing the them both in together, before sitting back at her desk, lighting a cigarette as he waited patiently. A younger man might have jumped her right then, but he knew better.

Emogene wasn’t a match for him physically, but it would be better for both of them if she were nice and relaxed. No need to stir her up and get her agitated by starting while she was still half-conscious.

In any case, it was a kind of foreplay in and of itself, watching her and waiting like this. A spider that had already bitten a fat, irresistible fly, he thought there was something silently tantalizing about sitting back, boots up, and gazing at her through lust-lidded eyes as she slipped further and further under the drug’s influence.

His anticipation was palpable; because he’d remember what was about to happen tonight, even if she would not.

 

He stood up then, chair creaking underneath his shifting weight, and he knelt down, unzipping a small canvas bag he’d brought in with him.

Inside was a medium-sized metal box – a camera, and not the pre-war kind. This was a specialty item; lovingly created by Jack Cabot as a birthday present for his darling sister, only for her to promptly lose interest and discard it as she did with most things in her life.

A reasonably unobtrusive camera that captured audio and visuals, however? Edward thought it had its uses. 

He strode over to the dresser that stood against the wall opposite her plush double bed and placed the camera down upon it. He knew the perfect angle off by heart, the infinitesimal way in which to tilt the instrument to best capture the night’s hedonism.

He flicked a switch on the side of the camera, and then, satisfied it was recording, he turned his attention to the young woman on the bed.

He took one last long drag on his cigarette before crushing it against the dirty plate that sat on her bedside table, and took a seat down beside her on the edge of the mattress.

Two thick, deeply-scarred fingers that had only moments ago held his cigarette now flicked tresses of her blonde hair out of the way, pressing down firmly against the hot skin of her neck.

Deft fingertips found large veins, and he counted the beats; slow but steady, even. He looked at his watch. Her pulse was good. She was sleeping, but not too deeply.

He wanted her knocked out, but he didn’t want her dead. After all, his job was to look after the Cabots. Well, he was going to look after Emogene Cabot tonight; give her some special attention that they both sorely needed.

 

He slid his hands underneath her sleeping body and rolled her onto her back, and she sprawled out limply. He smiled; it was a good sign if being shoved around didn’t rouse her.

Dragging her a little closer to the center of the bed he peered down, studying her face – high cheekbones, though not overly pronounced; soft nose; plush lips; her usually stern, judgemental eyes closed and benign with sleep. She was the kind of woman that wouldn’t look twice at him if she were awake, not now that his body was in ruins; a disfigured mess.

But the damage was only skin-deep, and he still had needs. And Emogene had teased him one too many times for him to let it slide anymore.

He ran a large, ugly hand down her chest and grabbed one of her breasts, kneading the soft mound of flesh through her white blouse. She was wearing a bra underneath, and he could feel the annoying layer of padding bound up with elastic and clasps keeping him from touching her tits.

His hand moved down then to undo the buttons of her shirt until it lay open beneath him, revealing to him more of her smooth, creamy skin and the soft pink fabric of her bra.

He hooked his hands behind her back and lifted her torso so she was sitting up, sagging without resistance against his body. From there he slipped her blouse from her smooth shoulders, picking up each arm and pulling it free of her shirt. When her shirt was removed, discarded onto the royal blue carpet beside the bed, he reached around her back and gently unhooked the clasp on her bra, pulling it forward and off over her arms.

Her torso was naked and pressed against him, her small but plump breasts free, and he reached up and grabbed one.

He groaned; her skin felt hot against his rough palm, her little tit not big enough to fill his large hands, but he felt a soft, puffy nipple hardening under his groping that sent a jolt of arousal straight to his dick.

‘Mm, Genie,’ he smirked, his voice a low rumble in her unconscious ear. ‘God, they’re nice.’

He had started gentle, but his pawing quickly became rough, his other hand coming up to grab her free breast, squeezing it firmly between thick fingers.

He lowered her body down now, lying her out underneath him, and he lay down at her side.

With one hand still squeezing and groping her right breast, he shifted himself down, his face now above her free tit, and his tongue came out and licked at her skin.

God, she was sexy. He tasted the subtle saline of her bare skin, her hair and body smelling of perfume, and soon his mouth had enveloped her dark pink nipple, the little peak erect and responsive as he began to suck. He rolled it under his tongue, nipped at it gently between his teeth, a low rumble of hungry approval getting lost in her supple flesh.

His left hand moved from her right breast now, grazing down her warm stomach as he felt his way to her trousers. With one hand he popped open the button at the top of her pants, his mouth still suckling longingly on a sensitive nipple, and he pulled down her zip.

He slipped a large hand down the front of her slacks, feeling the cottony elastic of her panties as his fingers slid underneath, through the short thicket of hair and between soft lips. His fingers were a little cold, he thought, but she’d warm them up.

She was dry, but oh, so soft and warm. Already he felt his cock straining for attention as his mind reeled at the possibilities. His dick longed to be buried inside her, but he was in no hurry. Tonight was special, and he was going to take his time.

He felt her for a moment; large hands cupping her whole mound, feeling the thick, soft lips of her labia pressed up against his fingers. His middle finger traced up her slit until he found what he was looking for – that small hooded nub, hidden away between the soft, pliable folds of her pussy. He began rubbing it gently.

His dick was so hungry for some relief he was almost sure he felt his cock spurt out pre-come into his pants. He opened his legs a little, slowly grinding his erection against her clothed thigh for some much-needed friction and growled.

‘Gotta your clothes off,’ he grunted into her breast. ‘Gotta get you nice and wet before you take my cock. Don’t wanna hurt you, babe.’

 

Through no small act of willpower, he wrenched himself away from her then, his breathing fast and heavy, and he crawled over her, straddling her legs. 

He lifted her hips with one arm, tugging her pants down over her thighs roughly with the other. His face was close against her pussy, only just obscured from his starving eyes behind clean white underwear.

He took in a deep breath; fuck, she smelled good. He could almost taste her on his tongue he was so close. He growled; he wanted to just rip of her paltry little panties with his teeth and eat her until she was coming in his mouth.

He pressed a kiss to her pussy through her underwear, and continued pulling her trousers down her long, silky legs until they, too, were tossed aside on the floor.

He sat back on his knees and gazed down at her, lying there so peacefully in just her panties, sweet little tits lulling to either side of her chest, he could easily have just stared at her and stroked himself until he spilled all over her nearly naked body. But he smiled; he didn’t have to do that tonight. Tonight, the little Cabot princess was all his.

He didn’t waste any time getting his own clothes off. He stood up, kicking off his boots and unclasping what remained of his armor, shedding his worn leather jacket and pants with practiced efficiency. He pulled his threadbare singlet over his head and slipped his underwear to the ground, thick, straining erection finally springing free.

His clothes now in a pile on the floor, he climbed back onto the bed, straddling the slim, sleeping figure of Emogene.

She was so small beneath him; she was a good foot shorter in height and her limbs had no bulk to them, her body long and slender. He wasn’t a small man, by any means. Always tall, even before the war, he was solid too; strong with dense muscle and broad shoulders. A flicker of excitement flared in the pit of his stomach, making the muscles of his abdomen clench in anticipation as he thought about what her cute little pussy would feel like stretching around him.

Bracing his weight on one arm beside Emogene’s head, he took his cock in other hand and gave it a few steady strokes.

His penis wasn’t beautiful, much like the rest of him. Long scars twisted and snaked over his wide shaft, marring almost all of his skin. He had two particularly gruesome cavities where, years ago, his skin had fallen away; one just under the crown of his head and the other a deep cleft near the base, making the thick veins in his cock bulge close to the surface. It didn’t hurt, not anymore. If anything, he’d found since he’d become a ghoul that he was more sensitive, not less. And he was large – longer than average and a good deal thicker. But these blessings were bittersweet when most people found the idea of sleeping with a ghoul repulsive.

His cock was hard and he pumped himself slowly, and already the pleasure that shot through him from just the mundane touch of his own fingers was intense. 

It was Emogene; the having her naked body lying just beneath him, warm skin of her thighs brushing against his, for him to use and play with in whatever the fuck way he wanted was driving him wild.

He took a deep breath; oh, how he longed to rub his cock on her stomach, to fuck her tiny little tits until he came all over her face. But he had to calm down.

All in good time. He was dangerously close to losing his composure here, and he needed to keep his head straight.

 

He backed off, hand falling from his penis, and he grabbed her skinny thighs in his big hands. He pushed her legs back, knees to her chest, and he shuffled himself down a little, kneeling between her thighs and spreading her legs around him.

He ran a finger over her clothed pussy, feeling the soft heat emanating from his palm, before growling. Enough games. He was ready now.

He caught the edge of her panties in his teeth and ripped, tearing right through the flimsy white cloth and yanking the tattered fabric roughly from her hips.

Throwing the remnants of her underwear away on the floor, Emogene was exposed; nothing left between her cunt and him, and, god, she looked delicious.

Her pussy was perfect; rosy pink and meaty in all the right ways. He smirked to himself when he noticed that she had recently trimmed her pubes, her sand-colored hair kept in a neat little strip. Of course she had, the little princess. Who else would take such care over something so pointless in the Commonwealth but Emogene Cabot?

He licked his lips, pressing his mouth over her labia and sucking her plump lips into his mouth. His tongue came out then, delving in between her smooth folds and licking up her slit.

When he swallowed for the first time, huffing in air through his nose as her taste washed over him, he moaned into her pussy. Bitter but a little sweet at the same time; he loved it.

He ate her out roughly; not so much for her benefit as it was for his. He explored her shape, her feel. He pulled her lips apart with his fingers and devoured the flushed, rosy flesh inside. He lapped at her hungrily, a finger now brushing over her little clitoris as he alternated between tweaking it with under his hands or sucking it with his mouth.

Her beautiful little clit, he could feel it as it started to grow and swell now underneath his tongue and he smiled to himself; she was enjoying this.

Between the saliva he was freely giving her and her own growing arousal, she was getting wet now, and his cock ached at the thought. And then suddenly he felt it – her hips moved ever so slightly beneath him and she exhaled a soft sigh. It wasn’t overly loud, but it was undeniably there, and his own breathing grew shaky. 

God, he wanted to make this little girl come so hard for him.

He was merciless on her then, licking and sucking and rubbing her clit almost cruelly with one hand as he spread her open with another. He pushed his tongue as far into her sweet little hole as it would go while he pressed fast circles to her clitoris with his middle and index fingers.

When he heard her sigh again he knew he was pleasing her, and he sucked her clit into his mouth and drove two thick fingers into her without warning.

Her hips writhed sleepily underneath him and she sighed again – louder this time – and he groaned deeply. Her pussy felt amazing just around his fingers; a little tight but not overly so, slick and impossibly soft with beautiful little bumps and ridges along her walls that he knew would just milk his cock dry.

Abruptly, her hips stirred again and she this time made an audible whimper, and then her cunt was clamping down and spasming around his fingers and suddenly she began to flood his mouth with her sweet, sticky fluid as she came.

He rode her through her orgasm, his mouth gentle on her sensitive little clit now that he had gotten what he wanted, and as the contractions of her vagina began to slow and ease he let her go, panting for breath and sitting back on his heels.

His dick was rock hard even though he hadn’t touched it for so long, but he stroked it slowly now, coating his length in her juices on his hand and relishing in the momentary relief that flooded him as he finally gave his body what it wanted.

The temptation to just drive into her sticky, dripping pussy as he sat back, her legs spread open, her little cunt looking so damn inviting while he stroked himself, was overwhelming. 

But he wasn’t ready yet. The night, unlike the two of them, was young, and there was so much he still wanted to do.

 

He released his cock, wiped his wet face on the back of his forearm, and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

He clambered up the bed then, kneeling nearby to her face. Gently, he turned her head to the side, taking hold of her jaw and squeezing her cheeks, easing her mouth open.

He grabbed his dick between his fingers and guided it to her mouth, almost hissing as her warm, soft lips brushed against his head.

From here he could better appreciate the size difference between the two of them; her small, pretty mouth barely able to fit around the bulging head of his cock. He smirked, even if she were awake she wouldn’t be able to take his whole length without taking most of it down her throat. But he wasn’t going to be that mean. Not tonight at least.

He forced himself little further in then, mindful of her teeth against his skin, but as his dick slid against her hot, wet tongue he gasped involuntarily. He held the back of her head with one hand, fingers knotting in her blonde hair, while other hand controlled her jaw, and he began to pump in and out of her with fast, shallow strokes.

His head brushed against the inside of her cheek, making his cock spurt pre-come again, and he groaned as he knew it was going down her throat. He paused then though, despite his uneven panting and the almost painful ache of arousal in his dick. She was unconscious, and he had to be careful with her breathing.

Reluctantly, he pulled out, enjoying the look of the head of his cock all shiny from her mouth, and he gave her a moment to breathe. He watched her, tilted her head up to check inside her mouth – and tried to ignore the violent urge to ram his cock back inside her as he did so.

He took in a deep breath. As much as he loved doing what he was doing, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could last like that. And he wanted to make sure that when he came, it was deep inside her precious little cunt.

 

He crawled between her legs again, pressing a probing finger down her slit and smoothing around her fluids to make sure she was still somewhat ready. The air had cooled her juices a little, but when his finger delved deeper between her lips she was still hot.

He looked down and spat on his dick then, rubbing the saliva over the head of his cock with one hand, and then he dropped his hips, lining himself up with her vagina.

And once his head felt that little catch – that sweet little hollow that he knew lead to all kinds of bliss – he pushed in hard.

‘Ohh, fuck, you’re _tight_ ,’ he groaned shamelessly, her soft, wet pussy stretching open around him as he forced his way inside her. Mindless pleasure wracked through his entire body and all he could think about was how badly he needed to chase that first, delicious thrust with more.

He hadn’t bottomed out, really only a few inches deep inside her, but then he heard her sigh – now a muted, uncomfortable whimper – and he stilled his movements.

‘S’all right, baby,’ his coarse, deep voice tried to reassure as he caught his breath. He placed a large hand down onto her thigh, his thumb stroking her warm skin gently. ‘I’ll take it slow. Not gonna hurt you.’

He waited for a little while then, until he felt her relax around him, and then he began to experiment with slow, small thrusts in and out of her, coaxing her gently open.

Slowly, her pussy began to loosen for him, and he growled possessively each time he felt his cock slip deeper inside her.

‘Christ, Emma,’ he huffed. ‘Oh, fuck, you feel so good.’

Every rhythmic thrust of his dick helped relax her muscles and suffuse her fluids inside her, and every time he slipped further and further in.

Finally he pulled out all the way, spitting on the ruined palm of his hand and massaging it into the head of his cock, biting back a pleasured moan, before gripping her hips and driving himself into her forcefully. 

And this time as her hot, yielding walls engulfed his penis, stroking and caressing his length in the most blissful of ways, he felt his head pound hard against her cervix as he filled every inch of her tight, slick cunt.

‘Ohh, Emogene, fuck,’ he cursed at the feeling, pleasure rolling like a wave throughout his whole body. ‘Yes, that’s it, right there. You’re such a good girl, Emma. Uh, you’re my good little girl.’

He chased that feeling now; couldn’t help himself. Falling forward and supporting his weight on one strong arm fisted into the pillow by her head, he gripped the side of her hip with his other hand and began fucking her, sinking his cock in and out of her tight, hot pussy with deep, even thrusts.

She felt amazing; too fucking good to be true. He drove his hips forward, shoving his dick as deep inside her as it would go with every thrust, the momentary relief followed by the overwhelming urge to do it again and again clouding his mind. 

He glanced down and watched as his broad, disfigured penis disappear into her young, unblemished pussy and he growled bestially; the sight of him violating her like that was so sinfully beautiful it made his balls tighten.

‘Fuck, Emogene, just look at you,’ he grunted, gazing back up at her tranquil, sleeping face as if she could hear him. ‘You take my cock so well. Uh, it feels like you were made for me. I should do this every night. Claim every hole on your body as mine,’ he huffed, keeping his rhythm steady as his dick pumped in and out of her wet, velvety cunt. ‘You’d fucking love it, too,’ he added with a growl. ‘No one makes you come like I do, baby girl. That’s why you keep coming back, huh? Run away with your new boyfriends as much as you like but you’ll always end up back here, in this room, gushing and coming on daddy’s cock.’

He smirked sinisterly then, staring at her lovely face possessively; hungrily.

‘Because face it, my pretty little princess. Lorenzo’s gone and he’s not coming back. You think Jack has it in him to ever man up and run this place? ’Course he fucking doesn’t,’ he snarled, fingers digging into her hips painfully. ‘You know as well as I do that your precious Cabot family would fall to pieces without me. I’m the man of this house, Emogene. I’m your fucking daddy now.’

She made no response as he fucked her, stealing his pleasure from her sweet, sleeping body, but her vagina was relaxed and very wet now, and he was working himself up too much.

He panted, pulling out now and dragging with it a long thread of her sticky fluid mixed in with his pre-ejaculate as he sat back on his heels, trailing from her pussy to his cock.

‘Mmm, gotta slow down,’ he breathed, looking over her supine, unconscious form. ‘Or you’re gonna make daddy blow his load inside his little girl’s perfect pussy.’

He glanced down fondly at her vagina as he said that, and noticed that her pale lips looked flushed and a little raw, and she was oozing with fluid. His cock ached to be back inside her. He smirked.

‘Don’t worry, baby. I’ll fill you up nice and full. Maybe make you come again once you’re all nice and full of my thick, ghoul seed. But patience.’

He crawled forward and kissed her then; thin, ruined lips pressing carefully against hers. Of all the things he’d done tonight, this felt the most illicit. Soft lips, sleeping and unresponsive as his own nipped and brushed against them. He liked it – liked her helplessness – and he kissed her more.

He slumping down by her side on the bed, their bodies naked and softly touching, and he admired her dormant face for a moment.

‘Just look at you,’ he breathed, his rough, scarred knuckle grazing down the skin of her cheek. ‘You’re beautiful, Emma. So beautiful. I always thought so.’

He lent toward her, pressing a kiss to her lips and then to her cheek before smirking to himself.

‘But you teased me, didn’t you, sweetheart?’ he whispered then, biting down hard at the skin of her neck as if he could force a reaction from her. ‘You tried to wind me up, didn’t you, baby girl? Tried to make me crazy for you. Well, here I am. You fucked with the wrong ghoul, Emogene. But I forgive you. How could I not when you’ve been such a good girl for me tonight, hmm?’ 

‘But I’ve got a secret to confess, baby,’ he breathed, nipping at the cartilage on her ear. ‘I’ve been thinking about tonight for a long time. Planning everything I wanted to do to you – how I was going to do it. Oh, I’ve been so hard for you, pretty girl. But I’ve been good – didn’t even touch myself or nothing.’

He grabbed her sleeping hand then, resting his weight upon one elbow as he guided her over his shaft, still warm and wet with her fluids, and he closed her fingers around his length.

‘Ohh, baby,’ he moaned, alternating between slow strokes of her hand and bucking up into her fist with his hips. Her fingers felt so perfect, small and long and elegant, and the sight of them wrapped around something as hideous as his throbbing, leaking cock made him hungry for his own release. ‘This is all for you, Emogene,’ he mouthed, eyes tightly shut as he lent into the feeling of her soft fingers rubbing back and forth around his dick. ‘I’ve been so fucking hard for you for so long. Christ, is there any part of you that doesn’t feel good?’

He stopped then, gasping for breath and close to coming after edging himself for so long.

‘Never told you my secret though,’ he panted. ‘See, I figured I wasn’t going to waste a good opportunity like this. You better believe I’m going to come back – oh, Genie, I’m going to come back in here as many nights as I can and I’m going to fuck you senseless. But just in case, I decided I’d make the most out of tonight. Saved up my come for you, sweetheart. My balls are aching I’m so fucking full. I’m not going to just fill your little pussy once; I’m going to come in you as many times as I can. I’m not leaving here tonight until I’m fucking empty, baby girl. I’m going to flood that wet little pussy with all the come I have, until it’s leaking out all over your bed,’ he smiled. ‘Might not even clean you up. Just leave you lying there with my fucking semen leaking out of you. Let my ghoul come just settle deep in your womb. How would you like that?’

His dick was aching, the slit of his penis spurting pre-come like a tap. He had tried not to touch his cock, to let the feeling subside a little, but the temptation was overwhelming. Especially when her hands – her innocent, sleeping hands – were still wrapped around him.

He moved her hand over him again, pressing her fingers tightly underneath his own as he used her hand to stroke himself.

‘Fuck, Genie,’ he huffed. ‘God, I’m close. Damn, little girl, you make me need to come. What do you think, princess? Almost ready for your first load for tonight?’

Gently, he slid her fingers from his penis, his breath hitching a little as even the slightest brush against his cock sent intense spikes of pleasure swelling over him.

He shuffled down again, and settled himself between her long, spread legs.

On a whim, he bent down and ate her one last time, savoring her illicit taste, deeply inhaling her heady, musky scent, enjoying the feeling of her thigh twitching involuntarily as he sucked over her clitoris, her warm juices coating his face.

‘God, you have the cutest little asshole,’ he growled. ‘I really should rape that perfect ass of yours someday,’ he said, pressing a finger to it – not deep enough to penetrate her, but just feeling the pressure of her muscles against him. He hummed in low approval. ‘Ugh, I bet it’s tight as fuck in there, princess. Wonder how many men you’ve let take you from behind?’ he fingered around her anus then, slick with the liquid that seeped down her thighs and ass from her pussy. And then he pushed one finger inside her. 

He still fingered the erect nub of her clit with his other hand, and even though she couldn’t speak, her body was speaking for her. Her breath quickened, her hips bucked ever-so-slowly and dreamily. Her pussy gushed with fluids from her arousal and he smirked, pressing his mouth down over the hole of her vagina and sucking up the bitter liquid that oozed from inside her. His cock throbbed.

‘Fuck,’ he mouthed into the dark-blonde tuft of her pubic hair. ‘Baby, you taste so good.’

He pushed another finger into her asshole then, stretching her just a little further open. He felt the strong muscles of her canal clench in protest, but he was slow and gentle, massaging her walls deftly from the inside. He smirked.

‘Mm, you really haven’t done this a lot, have you?’ he said. ‘Would have to take my time with you. Getting you nice and ready for me. Could make a whole night of it, stretching you out, getting you ready to take all of my cock, inch by inch,’ he groaned at the thought of it, thrusting into her ass with his fingers a little further. His dick twitched, and he thought he felt a warm string of pre-come trail down his thick, ruined cock.

‘I’d eat that ass of your, little girl,’ he growled hungrily, licking up her warm and soaking pussy and sucking roughly on her clit, fingers fucking slowly but steadily into her ass. ‘I bet you haven’t had a lot of men treat you to that kind of attention. I’d make you come so many times before I even started to try and squeeze my cock into that tight little hole of yours.’

He heard a little pleasured sigh escape from her lips then, and he was no longer able to ignore the yearning hunger in his cock to bury himself inside her again.

He halted his ministrations on her pussy then, wiping her fluids from his face on his arm again, and he shuffled forward between her legs.

He quietly loved the way she looked so small and serene beneath his hulking body; his dick twitched in anticipation of forcing its way into her small hole again. He groaned; he would never get enough of this.

He grabbed the base of his straining penis and lined himself up with her cunt, almost shivering as the head of his cock brushed lightly between the slippery, sodden folds of her labia. When his dick caught against her vagina, he drove forward hard.

‘Oh, Jesus – _fuck_!’ he moaned, warmth and sweet, tight, wetness engulfing him.

The hot, supple walls of her pussy stretched to accommodate his wide cock and he had to pause for a moment, halting with his dick held deep inside her vagina, as the intense wave of pleasure resonated through his entire body.

He breathed out sharply. It was too good, and he was too close. He wouldn’t last long like this.

‘Oh, Emogene, you pretty little whore,’ he cursed. ‘You’re gonna make daddy come just from how perfect you feel.’

He knew it was sinful, knew it was wrong, but god he loved the way her body moved as he began to fuck her – limp, slumbering, utterly at his mercy – her round little tits, less than a handful in his large hands, bouncing lazily with his every thrust.

Fuck, he couldn’t hold back any longer. As utterly delicious as the pleasure was as he edged himself, she just felt too perfect. He needed to come.

He grabbed her roughly; huge, calloused hands clasping down around her slim hips, thick fingers digging in tightly to her supple flesh as he anchored himself.

He yanked her whole body toward him mercilessly, her silent, sleeping form shifting down the bed a few inches, and he began pulling her onto him, fucking her with hard, fast strokes.

She was still getting used to him, her beautiful little pussy having tightened again too much since his first assault, but he wasn’t going to let her get used to him. If she were awake she’d be a mewling, crying mess right about now, he smirked to himself, feeling the exquisite pain as his fat ghoul cock stretched her, his head ramming against her cervix now with his every thrust.

‘Oh, that’s it, that’s it, baby – oh, Em, your pussy feels so good,’ he groaned. ‘You dirty little smoothskin, I’m gonna fill you up with so much ghoul come, princess. Oh, fuck – I’m coming – oh, ugh, shit...’ he growled and mouthed desperately as he felt his balls tightened and his cock begin to pump out warm, thick loads of semen deep into Emogene’s pussy.

He bucked his hips into her erratically, huffing as he mindlessly drove his heavy cock into her soaking cunt, toying with the intense, oversensitive feeling that came from brushing his still-pulsing dick against her silky walls. His muscles clenched, the pleasure of his orgasm overwhelming, and relief surged through his body like electricity.

Finally, he slumped over on top of her, loosely keeping the bulk of his weight from her on tired arms. He stole another kiss from her sleeping lips and smiled breathlessly.

‘Jesus, Emogene,’ he panted. ‘Thanks.’

He heaved himself up himself now, kneeling back between her legs and surveying the damage. Her pussy was flooded with his semen, as if she hadn’t been wet enough before. Her labia was red and glistening as their mingled fluids slowly seeped from her vagina, and he smirked. It was a beautiful sight, looking down at her filled up with so much of him.

His dick was still hard, and he was still wanting. But it wasn’t as urgent as it had been before. He could take his time now; edge himself a little further. He stroked her thigh gently.

‘Better clean me off, little girl,’ he smiled. ‘If you’re gonna get me ready for round two.’

He crawled up her body, straddling her chest this time. He was heavy, and she was small, so he was careful not to put any weight on her.

He grabbed his bulky cock between two fingers and guided it to her lips. When his head brushed against her mouth it left a smear of semen across her skin and he growled, loving the sight. He squeezed his shaft, milking it from the base to the tip and forcing another rope of his thick come to drip slowly from his dick onto her face below. His breathing quickened.

‘You’re just lucky your cunt feels so good,’ he growled, dragging the head of his penis over her lips slowly, coating them with his sperm. ‘Otherwise I’d come in your face every time. Fuck, you look pretty like that.’

He grabbed her jaw then, squeezing her cheeks until her mouth opened passively. He slipped his dick in, bobbing it down into her gaping mouth, and he sighed deeply.

Her slack lips felt sinfully good against the now extra-sensitive skin of his cock, and he guided his penis around inside her mouth, making sure to wipe his come-covered dick on her tongue and the insides of her cheeks as he cleaned himself.

When he finally pulled out, he had returned to full hardness. He grabbed her small breasts in his hands, briefly toying with the idea of trying to fuck them before thinking better of it. Next time, he smiled. He might have to bring some lubricant for that.

 

For now, he shuffled back down her body again and knelt between her thighs. He grabbed one of her legs behind the knee and lifted it up, marveling at how this made her sweet little hole leak more of his viscous white come. He stroked his cock slowly as he watched it trickle from her.

‘You’re so beautiful, Emma,’ he breathed, leaning in forward and running the head of his cock up and down her soaking slit.

And without further warning he penetrated her, feeling pre-come mixed now with semen, spilling from his throbbing dick as he slid inside her perfect, impossibly soft pussy again.

‘Oh, goddamn, you’re so wet,’ he groaned, feeling his own come from earlier being forced from her hole, dribbling down her thighs as he drove his cock into her.

She was looser now, nicely lubed and ready for him, and it made it easy for him to set an unforgiving rhythm, fucking her hard and fast as he curled his fingers around her thigh, pulling her leg tightly into his chest.

His other hand reached forward unceremoniously, grabbing a small, bouncing tit as he fucked her. He pinched a nipple firmly, and growled when he noticed it becoming erect between his fingers.

‘You fucking like this, don’t you?’ he grunted. ‘Of course you do, you little whore.’

‘Uh, fuck,’ he growled. ‘Is this what you did with those Pillars of the Community fucks down at the amphitheater? It is, isn’t it? You let them use you, didn’t you? God, I wish I’d been there to see that, Genie. I wish I’d been there to fuck your pretty little mouth while those other creeps jacked themselves off watching a gorgeous little smoothskin get face-fucked by a ghoul,’ he groaned then, feeling that familiar heat begin to rise quickly at the edge of his consciousness. The pace he’d set, coupled with being able to give voice to all the things he had imagined doing with her for so long, was bringing him rapidly toward another climax.

His hand moved from her breast to her pussy, thumbing and fingering her clit sloppily. But he made no move to slow down his brutal pace.

‘Bet they didn’t know you liked getting fucked by ghouls, huh?’ he huffed, thrusting into her again and again. ‘Bet they had no idea the sorta shit that gets you really wet, just like now. God, Emogene, you’re fucking soaking. Maybe I’ll make your tight little cunt come again, hey? What would you say to that?’

‘Maybe I should show this tape to Jack, huh?’ he threatened, almost chuckling darkly to himself. ‘Make him watch his sister get fucked by a ghoul – by _me_ ,’ he snarled. ‘You think he’d get off over it? You think he’d get hard, run off to the fucking bathroom and jerk into a towel thinking about his own sister’s tight cunt around her bodyguard’s cock? I think he fucking would. Oh, and I bet you’d love it if I did that, wouldn’t you? You filthy little smoothskin – uh, baby. You take my cock like a fucking champ, just look at you,’ he praised, looking down at her pussy as he fingered her clit, rosy pink lips of her inner labia almost clinging to his marred penis as he drove in and out of her ruthlessly. ‘Oh, you feel so good. You feel so, fucking good.’

‘You’ll always be daddy’s good little girl, won’t you? Always there for me when I need to empty my balls, and fill up my little princess with ghoul come,’ he panted. ‘Nobody makes me come like you, Genie. Daddy’s naughty little smoothskin.’

Lost in a wild haze of arousal, he was utterly savage with her now, bed creaking rhythmically beneath them as he fucked her as hard and as fast as he pleased, her numbed body jolting back every time his hips slapped against hers.

A slight furrow lined her usually-smooth forehead and small sighs came from her mouth in increasing frequency, and he smirked as he felt her pussy start to tighten around him.

‘That’s it, baby,’ he groaned in encouragement. ‘Oh, my little girl’s getting close now, isn’t she? I can feel it, Emma. You like the feel of my cock inside you, huh? It gets you close. Fucking gets me close, Jesus. Don’t worry, I’ll always treat you right, baby,’ he panted, quickening his ministrations on her clitoris. Her vagina was so slick and wanting now he slipped in effortlessly, even as thick as he was. ‘I’ll always save up my come for my little girl. Don’t need to fuck around when I have this to come home to – oh, god, Emogene, fuck,’ he grunted. The pleasure was suddenly getting overwhelmingly intense. ‘You’ll always be daddy’s little girl, Genie. No one can make you come like I can – that tight little pussy coming around daddy’s cock, even when you’re not awake.’

Abruptly he felt her start to spasm around him, muscles contracting. Her hips writhed a little in response and she whined, and he knew she was orgasming around his dick.

‘Emogene – oh, _fuck_ ,’ he grunted, gripped her legs powerfully and thrusting his hips flush against hers, and suddenly he was coming too, cock pumping out stream after stream of semen right at the mouth of her womb.

Pleasure crested over his entire body, his orgasm even stronger than the first, the feeling intensified by the sensation of her own climax as her pussy undulated around him, squeezing and milking his stiff cock for all he was worth.

He was a mess – he couldn’t even speak – he just clung to her legs hopelessly as he emptied himself inside her.

When he finally came down from his high, the wave subsiding and leaving him flushed and gasping for air, he felt spent and exhausted.

Panting for breath, he wanted to just flop down on top of Emogene and fall asleep, but he knew the consequences of that wouldn’t be pleasant. So reluctantly, he pulled his softening penis out of her, and the sheer amount of semen and vaginal fluid that came after it was impressive.

He smirked a little smugly, gazing over her figure.

Blonde-hair disheveled and matted, a light sheen of sweat over her flawless skin, her pussy reddened and gushing with his seed, Emogene looked a little roughed up, but she was none the worse for wear.

 

He stood up from the bed then, and strode over to the camera on her dresser. He flicked the switch on the side, ending the recording, but once it was off he didn’t collect it.

He redressed quickly and quietly, and after he’d clipped his watch back around his wrist he checked the time.

It was nearly two in the morning; he’d fucked her for more than an hour.

He still had a while until Jack retired into his bedroom for the evening, but he hadn’t intended to take so long. He smiled a little to himself, fishing his pack cigarettes from his pocket.

He lit a cigarette and rolled the muscles in his neck, inhaling deeply and enjoying the nicotine rush that flooded though him. He sighed contentedly; he’d sleep well tonight.

Striding over to her desk then, he grabbed and pen and a scrap of paper from one of the drawers and began scribbling.

‘Morning, Genie.  
Thanks again for last night. I still think you’re a little nuts, but I guess you were right – I can’t deny I’ve been enjoying it too. But I suppose you’ll see that. At least let me take you out sometime though – anyone’d think I was only in this for the sex.  
Yours faithfully,  
E.’

He left the note on her bedside table before sitting down on the edge of the mattress next to her sleeping form again.

He didn’t clean her up, letting her lie there with so much of his come inside her was so sweet it was worth getting in trouble for. But he did check her heart rate again, just to double-check she was okay, and then he slipped back the blanket from underneath her and draped it over her naked body gently.

Pressing one last kiss to her forehead before turning off her standing lamp, he stood up to leave, unlocking her bedroom door and pulling it quietly closed behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

A knock came from the side door of the lab as Edward sorted through the most recent reports from Parson’s, and he glanced up.

Emogene stood there, leaning against the door frame. A dark blue shawl wrapped around her slim body, she looked tired, but otherwise fine.

‘Something you need?’ he asked, half-ignoring her. His voice was all-business, mindful of who might be around. She smirked.

‘Not exactly,’ she answered. ‘Came to drop this off.’

There was a sealed envelope in her hands and she stepped forward, offering it to him.

‘What’s this?’

‘Home movie,’ she teased. ‘This falls into the wrong hands and you’ll be wishing the only thing you’ll lose is your job.’

He chuckled.

‘Never lost one before,’ he answered quietly, taking the package and tucking it away in a jacket pocket.

She glanced over her shoulder quickly.

‘You wanna come play tonight?’ she asked, biting her lip.

‘Again?’

Of course he was tempted, but two nights in a row wasn’t good for her. Besides, it’d been a while since she’d ridden him hard and cried out his name while they were fucking, and there was a lot less prep involved in that. But, just like she’d said, he had found himself enjoying this little game a lot more than he thought he would.

Emogene just shrugged, sweetly feigning innocence.

‘You put on such a good show last night,’ she smirked. ‘And I want an encore,’ she paused before finishing her sentence, eying him up and down hungrily. ‘Daddy.’

He smirked.

‘Well, when you ask like that...’ he growled lowly. He’d just have to go easy on the drugs tonight; a smaller dose would keep her closer to wakefulness, but she’d also be that little more responsive.

‘Edward!’ Jack called petulantly from upstairs. Edward sighed.

‘I better go,’ he said. 

‘So, it’s a date?’ she prompted. He smirked.

‘I’ll meet you in the lounge at ten.’

She grinned happily then, daddy’s little girl getting exactly what she wanted, and she winked at him playfully before turning on her heel to leave.

He shook his head at her, smiling to himself. Crazy smoothskin, he thought, staring after her ass as she sauntered down the hallway in kitten heels and taut black pants.

‘ _Edward!_ ’ Jack called again, more urgently this time.

‘Coming, Jack,’ he answered with a smirk.


End file.
